Chronicles of a Forgotten Uchiha
by TheFateweaver1280
Summary: Shin Uchiha, after fleeing the Leaf with his parents before the Massacre, they settled in the Hidden Mist. Hiding Their Identities, they lived peacefully for about a year before being found. His father, hiding his presence with his Mangekyo, sacrificed himself to save shin. After being taken in by Mei Terumi, not knowing he was an Uchiha until a few years later. First Story!


A/N : This is my first ever Fanfiction I've written. Ever. Do me a favor to anyone who reads it, be honest. Don't go easy. I can handle the criticism. If anyone has ideas pm me and ill read them. My character is slightly op, but still not impossible to beat. Hope you guys and gals enjoy!

I dont own Naruto.

"Sensei…I'm Hungry! Can you treat me to Ichiraku as a Reward on a job well done?" Groaned our hyperactive ninja we all know and love.

A man with spiky silver hair, with a mask and one eye covered by his forehead protector, looked down towards his pupil and sighed.

"Fine Naruto, but only after we deliver the report to the Hokage. We can't make him wait for this too long."

Grinning brightly, he chuckled as he does, and put his hands behind his head and walked with happiness into the village, his team following behind him and their Sensei, one was a pink haired girl, wearing a red outfit, and she was currently helping their other teammate, a boy with spiky black hair, walk from his injuries.

" _Chaa! Why is Naruto able to stand, and Sasuke hurt this bad! Darn him, whatever he did there, He is the reason Sasuke is hurt badly in the first should have done it sooner. Idiot!"_ She thought inwardly as she looked at her teammates, one with love, another with annoyance.

Meanwhile, Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to them. He was focused on a pair of individuals at the gate meeting with the gate guards. They wore outfits similar to Zabuza, one had a sword on his hip, another had a large one on his back. He could faintly overhear their conversation.

"The Hokage will see you now, Shin. Apologies for the wait." One guard said.

In response, the one with a hood nodded and said in a grateful tone "Thank you again for hearing us out. Still, Konoha really is beautiful….so much green."

As he said that, he sensed the presence of four shinobi behind him. He turned and smiled, at which even Sakura blushed. " _He's almost as handsome as Sasuke!"_ She thought.

Noticing the Jonin, he stepped aside, "Apologies if I'm in your way, ill be going now." He said as he began walking towards the Hokage's office.

His companion sweatdropped and sighed before following saying "Shin! Wait! I need to come too! Don't just leave me here!"

Noticing their headbands, Kakashi turned towards the guards and asked "Are they here for the Chunin Exams?"

Looking between themselves, then at Kakashi and Sasuke, they chuckle. One speaks up however after Kakashi looked too confused "One is, the other however…. Oh, you will love this…" the other chuckling as well interrupts "So will the Civilian Council, I'd think."

His fellow guard nods in agreement before continuing "Yeah, they will. Anyways, the other one is a member of a clan from Konoha that fled with his parents when they were shunned or something…. He wasn't very Specific until he proved to us what clan he was from, We didn't believe him at first until he used it, and trust me, we were shocked….."

Kakashi looks between them and raises an eyebrow, confused."And what clan is he from may I ask?"

The Two guards look between themselves again, grinning at each other. "Well, he said some weird stuff, then when we asked him to prove it to us, he looked at us, and then he activated his… Sharingan!"

It took a few minutes for the group to process what they heard. Kakashi had a blank look on his face for a moment before going wide-eyed. Sasuke just looked on in the direction of the supposed Uchiha walking to the tower, Sakura had a dumbfounded look, and Naruto held his stomach and said one thing….. "Sensei…..I"m starving"

 **Meanwhile…**

The two Mist Shinobi walked side by side, admiring the sights of Konoha. "So, this will be my new home….at least its pretty….." Said Shin, smiling at his friend next to him.

"Yeah, pretty hot….. I miss the wet cold at home…." Said the blue haired boy walking next to him.

Sighing, Shin looked at his long-time friend. "Oh stop whining, Chojuro. You will make Lady Mei look bad if you keep that up…."

Looking as if he saw a ghost after hearing his words, Chojuro stands up straight and nods before saying "Right! But what will the Hokage say? He might not allow you in. You are a Mist Shinobi, you know."

Looking down as he walked, Shin Stopped and looked up at the tower that they now stood in front of.

"He will. If he wouldn't, he wouldn't have summoned me."

He walked in, and a shinobi Escorted Shin towards the Hokage's Office, Giving his friend a wink before going in alone. Taking in the view of the village from the window at the back of the room, he looked at a man with gray hair, with spots showing his age adorning his face, wearing the Hokage hat. At his side was a man with spiky black hair, with a cigarette in his ear, playing with his lighter. Despite his age and his companion's look of indifference at him, he could feel a strong presence coming from them, but the feeling wasn't hostile, just a mere statement of "Don't try anything, we will flatten you".

Clearing his throat, the old man smiled and said" Welcome, Shin Uchiha. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. This is my son and Jonin, Asuma Sarutobi."

At this, the other Shinobi nods in greeting. "So, I am to believe that you are the son of Shu and Rei Uchiha, Two Shinobi that died years ago. Am I correct?"

At this, he felt a pressure on him, and answered quickly" Yes, Lord Hokage. My parents faked their death's when I was young. We were attacked, and they said we were not safe. So we fled. Eventually, I found myself becoming a shinobi of Kiri being trained under Mei Terumi. She said a war was brewing and she said I was too young to fight in it, so she said I should return home….." he looked sad as he said this, and the HJokage took notice of this.

"I see….." the old man said "Then if what you say is true, do you have it? The Sharingan?"

Nodding, he activated his Sharingan, at which the Hokage went wide eyed. "I see….." he said as he closed his eyes thinking " _For his eyes to develop to that stage at his age, he must have suffered….. and now being told he had to leave his home….. Poor child._

 _"_ Opening his eyes, the old man looks at the boy for a good moment. He smiles at the child full of kindness before saying "Then, Shin Uchiha, Welcome home."

At the man's words, a feeling of relief washed over him. Shin looked out the window once more and smiled. This land of green, This village, was his home. His early memories were of warmth and sunshine, and now here he was, feeling it again.

Seeing him happy and staring out the window, the old man cleared his throat getting his attention again. "One thing however….. As a former Mist Shinobi, you must prove your Loyalty and worth. It may take awhile, but worry not." He held up a Konoha head protector and tossed it to Shin, who caught it. "You will be assigned to a team of genin, what ever rank you held in Kiri, you will not retain here. You must earn it. You will be a reserve member until a team is either found for you, or a position opens up on one. And Asuma" turning to his son "He will join Team 10 as a fourth reserve member effective immediately."

At this Asuma looked surprised. "Old man, you sure about this? The Ino-Shika-Cho formation may suffer because of this." The Hokage laughed. "Of course I'm sure, Son. With Choji being the main combatant on their team, his addition will increase their effectiveness exponentially. Now go, I'm sure you wish to test his skills at least?"

Sighing, Asuma looked at his new student and smiled "So how about it? Let's go spar at training field 35 then. Follow me."

Nodding, he turned to follow his new Sensei outside before stopping at the door. "One more thing, Lord Hokage. Where will I stay?"

The Hokage smiled at the boy. "The Uchiha Estate is currently occupied by only one other individual when it should be occupied by dozens of families. You will stay there. " Nodding with a smile, he thanked the Hokage and followed Asuma.

 **Two hours later.**

As three individuals start walking towards their training ground, a loud grumble could be heard, followed by an even louder smack.

"Oww... Ino, that hurts! Why did ya hit me?" said a chubby boy wearing a hat with brown hair poking out the sides.

"Choji! You just ate, why are you hungry again? Asuma-sensei is going to be mad if were any later than this! Why did you have to make us stop at the store to get food?!" said the blonde kunoichi.

A third boy following behind the two rolled his eyes and muttered "What a pain… you guys know we're there already right?"

Sighing as the two look around, they notice their Sensei standing near the river next to another boy that was around their height. He had a single sword at his hip and wore a Konoha head protector. _"Weird, I haven't seen him before…."_ Thought Shikamaru. Since he knew all of the shinobi that graduated from his class by heart, seeing one their age was….odd. Was this a test? Did their sensei make a clone and transform? Or was something else going on….. _"Either way, this will be a pain…"_

As the three finally reached the two, they noticed his attire was odd…. Shikamaru instantly recognized it. _" A Kiri nin? Wearing our headband?"_ The stranger nodded his head in greeting, smiling brightly, which brought a blush to Ino's cheeks.

Asuma then cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Hmmm… Okay. Everyone listen up. This is Shin, he will be joining Team 10 as of today. Get along with him. "

This statement caused shocked faces among the entire team. Even Shikamaru didn't see this coming.

Ino, being as boisterous as ever, screamed "What?! Why are we getting a new teammate?! Did these two slackers perform so badly that we had to have a fourth?! Awww Sakura won't let me live this down…."

Choji being Choji just smiled and offered him a few chips from his bag in his hand. "Hi! The names Choji! Regardless of the reason, I don't think you're a bad guy! Have a chip!"

Smiling at his teammate Shikamaru smiled as well. "Sorry for Ino there, she's well… a pain….. I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet ya."

Smiling at his new team, despite their odd behaviors, he took a chip from choji's bag, eating it as a sign of good faith, spoke up "Thanks! The names Shin! Glad to meet you guys! Seems were going to be a team for awhile, so let's get along!"

Ino then sighed loudly yelling "Thanks for the boring intro! We knew your name from sensei, wow you must be as dumb as these guys if you had to repeat it!"

Chuckling at her comment, Shin thought inwardly _"Wow, and I heard that Konoha Nin were the cream of the crop….Oh well, might as well get used to it. They don't seem inherently bad….just odd…."_

Clearing his throat again, Asuma smiled at his team, lighting a cigarette. "Okay, first order of business. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji! You three will face Shin in a mock battle. You are to not hold back, killing and dismemberment are the only things not allowed. Shin! Likewise! All jutsu, save forbidden ones are on the table! Got it?" the four stood there in shock at what he said. "Good! Now…..begin!"

Asuma disappeared in a cloud of smoke , leaving the four there, stunned, in silence. Shin and Shikamaru were the first to realize they started and acted upon it. Shin jumped back a few yards and got some space between himself and the others, and Shikamaru swung a kunai at where he was missing by mere seconds. Choji and Ino finally snapped out of it and turned to face Shin, Confident they would win with ease. Shikamaru was not so sure. Looking at Shin's calm expression, not detecting the slightest fear or worry, he only exuded calmness, like he had done this before.

Before he could voice his observations, Choji already made a move. "Super Expansion Jutsu!" Choji grew in size, and Shin just raised an eyebrow at it, not moving, even when Choji began rolling at high speed towards him.

Making a few hand signs, shin calmly looked at his incoming opponent. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" At this, the wind whipped towards Choji at high speeds, knocking him back into a tree, knocking him out of his Jutsu, but still conscious.

Ino and Shikamaru could just stare at their teammate that just got blasted back. Shikamaru turned toward Shin again, just to see that he disappeared from sight. "Ino! Eyes open!"

Ino turned to see he was gone, getting into a battle stance, looking around swiftly. From a tree a few yards in the opposite direction, Shin smiled. He made one hand sign, then shouted. "Ninja Art:Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Asuma watching nearby raised an eyebrow at this. _"_ _That huh? Haven't seen that in years….. how will they get around this?"_

Shikamaru and Ino, with Choji now standing again, noticed the Mist rolling in, surrounding them. Shikamaru, yelling for his teammates to come to his voice, only found silence. He tried again, only to be cut off by their Sensei yelling "Enough! Its over! Dispell the Jutsu, Shin."

As the fog slowly faded away, Shikamaru was aware of a cold feeling at his throat. Looking down, he saw that a kunai was at his neck, ready to slice. He looked at it in fear, he didn't feel his opponent's presence at all. No sound, nothing.

Moving the blade away from his neck, Shin tapped him on the shoulder smiling" Nice work! You're the only one that kept his head together!"

Shikamaru looked around for his teammates, seeing them in a similar position, with a clone doing the same, but they were paralyzed with fear. The clones released their blades, allowing the genin to breath again. The clones dissipated into water, landing on the ground. Asuma was looking at the four with a mix of interest and surprise.

Ino fell to her knees, Shin catching her as he walked up to her, to see if she was okay. Looking up at him, with a mix of fear and respect, she noticed his handsome features again. Blushing, she got up, making him release her.

Choji just laughed at the situation. "Wow your good! Didn't even hear ya! And the way you stopped me was impressive."

Shin just smiled before responding "Thanks, man! Not too bad either! Never seen a Jutsu like that before!"

Choji smiled at the compliment, "Same here! That mist thing was cool! How did you do that? And get behind us without us knowing?"

Clearing his throat, Asuma got the attention back. "I have, the Hidden Mist Jutsu, coupled with Silent Step assassination techniques, all are known methods of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

At this revelation, Shin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, when Ino and Shikamaru looked like they saw a ghost. Choji just looked dumbstruck as he never heard of them. "Guys, what are the Seven Swordsman? I've never heard of them…."Choji asked.

Ino slaps him in response, "Idiot! Our parents tell us about them from time to time! They're monsters! Killers! The best the Mist has to offer!"

Choji looked at their new teammate in wonder "Really? Cool! You're super strong then, right?"

Shin chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not a swordsman. I was being trained to be one however. Besides, the sword I was being trained to use went missing with its owner sadly."

At this, Asuma smiled, confident with his team, then began frowning thinking to himself _"That fight went far too quickly… I understand that Shin is out of their league, but if they fight a similar opponent in the Chunin exams, they won't last a day. Their teamwork needs more work as well."_

"Alright!" Asuma yells, "You lot have team training to do! That fight wasn't even two minutes! Your teamwork and response time is shabby! And Shin! Your part of the team of the Infamous Ino-Shika-Cho- formation! You will need to work alongside these three in sync! I signed you up for the Chunin Exams next week! You will be a reserve member however! Help get these three in shape! Well? Get to work!"


End file.
